


You Caught the Light

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character(s), anthology of sorts, gabe and jack were such good dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: They were a family, once.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse grabs the bottle, taking a lazy swig and letting it dangle by his fingertips as he looks out past the horizon.

"What about home?" Hanzo asks. His eyes are directed at McCree, but they're focused on something much farther away.

"Home." He shrugs. _What home? The one I can barely remember? Or the one I was forced out of?_ Jesse knows it's his own fault for keeping to himself so long, but it's no less difficult to articulate. "Never really had one, to tell the truth." It _is_ the truth, he promises himself. Or something indistinguishable from it.

Hanzo nods silently. "It is never too late to find one." His hand reaches out, fingers curling around warm metal. "I hope one day, you will find this to be true."

"An' what about you?"

"My home?" His grip tightens slightly. "My home is with you. What came before matters little."

"But it still matters, don’t it?" He hands the bottle back over. "Take your time."

Hanzo brings the spout to his lips, closing his eyes. "My home was fury. Resentment." He tips the bottle, letting the drink burn before swallowing. "My home could never be what I tried to convince myself it was."

They sit in silence for some time, the words sinking into Jesse. Once more, he considers the question. _Home._ It feels wrong to not reciprocate, however much it may hurt.

He reaches out, and Hanzo hands over the bottle. "I, um," he clears his throat, "my home was with Reyes. And Morrison, but you know that. It was-" he stops, his voice breaking. "It's a shame how things turned out. But he was the best man I knew. They both were." He takes another drink. "He was the closes' damn thing I ever had to a father." Jesse's eyes are stinging.

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Han. Didn'... mean to make a mess of things."

"You need not apologize."

Jesse takes a deep, shaky breath. "Why did he have to go an' do it?" He looks over, eyes wide and bottle unsteady in his hand. "Why'd he have to go an' fuck everything up? He was... we were _happy._ " He wipes his eyes.

Hanzo looks down. "Bell me about before. Before... everything. Perhaps we can find some peace within you."

McCree nods, chuckling in spite of himself. "As much as I love sake," he shakes the empty bottle, "for that, I'm gonna need somethin' a bit stronger, sweetheart."

Hanzo gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before standing. "Name it."

Jesse feels that warm, broad smile spread over him for the first time in what must've been hours. _Now there's a question I don't mind answerin'._ He clears his throat, looking up into the man's eyes.

"Surprise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Title taken from one of my favorite songs, by CHVRCHES.)
> 
> These chapters will vary in length, but for right now I see them as sort of anthology pieces I'll post pretty frequently, connected by the present day with Jesse and Hanzo. I've just been Feeling A Lot lately and wanted to write some gabe/jack being Good Dads to jesse.
> 
> Shoutout to Eli for suggesting the mchanzo drinking/talking about home idea. 
> 
> I love feedback, and in this case, suggestions are appreciated as well! I don't know how long this will be/how long it'll take until I finish it, but I felt good about this first bit and wanted to get it out there now as opposed to writing a massive thing as one fic. Been there, done that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse stares out the window, lights catching in the drops streaking across the glass. His breath clouds the window, fingertips resting on the leather just beneath.

The man sitting beside him hits the turn signal before looking over, painfully aware of the silence.

"Listen, kid. It’s gonna be alright.”

Jesse’s eyes close, mind buzzing with questions but mouth stubborn as ever.

“We’ll get you something to eat - sure as hell look like you could use it,” he laughs, “and then we’ll talk about what comes next.”

Jesse’s eyes open again as he feels the car slow down.

“My pal Jack, he’s probably home by now.” He pauses for a moment. “I think he’ll like you, kid.” Gabriel forces a smile, turning the key and opening the door.

Jesse takes a deep breath before pushing the car door open. Heavy drops hit the top of his head as they make their way up the stairs and under the awning. He watches Gabriel fumble through his keys until finally settling on one and unlocking the door. He follows the man through a bright-lit hallway, opening up to a kitchen and living room where another man sits asleep on the couch.

Gabriel smiles, getting down on one knee and helping Jesse take his coat off. He'd given it to the kid when it started raining, and it looks like a tent on him.

“I’ll wake him up. Grab anything that looks good, ok?”

Jesse waits for him to step into the living room before making his way to the kitchen. He takes an apple from a bowl in the corner and hops up onto the counter, rolling it around in his hand. He looks up when the couch creaks, watching Gabriel whisper something to the man before they step out onto the deck. His eyes fall back to the apple as he takes a bite, wiping the juice off his chin. It _has_ been a while since he ate anything.

The door slides open again, and the man walks in with Gabriel just behind him.

He leans against the counter, hand outstretched. “I’m Jack.”

Jesse shakes his hand, the wide smile over the man’s face a slight comfort. He looks about the same age as Gabe.

“It’s Jesse, right?” He walks around the counter.

“Yeah.” He swallows. “McCree.”

Jack grins as he grabs a glass from the sink and places it on the counter. “Jesse McCree. That’s one hell of a name, kid.” He opens the fridge, pulling out two bottles and a pitcher. He hands a beer to Gabriel, and fills a glass with water.

Jack slides it over to Jesse and smiles again. “We’re happy to take you in, Jesse.” His eyes move to Gabe. “I think we’ll get along great.” He squeezes Jesse’s shoulder, eyes filled with emotion. "Just to get it out of the way, I don't want you to think we're gonna...lock you up in a room or something. We just want you to have someplace to call home."

"Thank you." It's all he can manage.

 _"De nada,"_ Gabe chuckles, arms crossed. He notices the kid staring dryly into his glass, so he grabs his bottle and pours in enough to top it off.

Jesse looks up, surprised.

Gabriel holds up his beer, and grins at him. “Welcome to the family, kid.”

-

Jesse sits at the end of his bed, hands running over the sheets. It’s been months since he slept in a bed he could call _his._

He looks over at the shirt and boxers beside him, both too big but nonetheless better than the torn jeans and faded red shirt he’s used to. He sits back up, picking up the shirt and unfolding it.

He looks out towards the door, listening for a moment before pulling off his own shirt, and readjusting the torn piece of fabric tied around his chest. It’s never been _comfortable_ by any means, but he’s long since built up a tolerance to it. He loosens it before putting on the shirt.

“Jesse?” Gabe waits a moment before pushing the door open and leaning against the doorframe, shaking his head and laughing. “We’ll get you some threads tomorrow.”

Jesse’s hands refuse to sit still, and Gabe notices. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Just...tired.”

He nods. “I know we’ve said it already, but...it’s good to have you here, kid.”

Jesse smiles, still not used to the feeling.

“We'll see you tomorrow.” He closes the door behind him.

Jesse shakes his head, eyes hot as he falls back onto the mattress. The fan spins lazily above him, moonlight pouring in from the window. He grips the sheets, as if to make sure one last time that this is really happening.

He shuts his eyes as the realization finally hits him, his trust holding out to the last second as always. At first it seemed too good to be true; Jack had to be an asshole, they had to live in a cardboard box, or something. _Anything._

He can't even remember the last time he felt safe, that he felt cared about.

That he felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with work and, well, playing Overwatch, but this chapter also took a bunch of different forms before I finally settled on starting it where I did. I've already got a good idea of the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take this long again :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I always love feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

“You alright, kid?” Gabe’s mouth is full.

“Yeah.” Jesse grabs his fork and takes a bite.

“Pass the salt?” Gabe reaches out as Jack hands it to him. “How’d you sleep?” He taps the shaker over his eggs.

“Good.” He doesn't sound like it.

Gabe shoots his partner a look. “Excited to finally get some new threads?”

“Anything’s better than these.” He smiles weakly as the two of them laugh, subject officially changed.

“Alright. We’ll clean up, and you go get ready. Deal?”

“Yessir.” Jesse grabs his last piece of bacon and stands up.

Gabe smiles as he leaves the room. “You see that?”

Jack looks up from his plate. _"_ _Hm?"_

“Kid’s itching his chest like crazy.”

Jack’s eyes shift in thought. “You mean-”

Gabe shrugs. “Be a hell of a coincidence, wouldn't it?”

“You wanna talk to him before we go?”

“Only if you clean up.” His teeth glint through a smirk.

Jack steals his plate. “Fine.”

Gabe pecks him on the cheek, tosses his napkin on the table and walks down the hallway. He stops outside Jesse’s room, knocks gently on the doorframe.

“Ok if I come in?”

“Yeah.” Jesse watches him step inside, rubbing the back of his neck as he sits down beside him on the mattress.

“What was all that about?”

He blinks. “What?”

Gabe chuckles nervously. “I, uh. Your chest? Is something going on?”

Jesse's face goes slack. “Just been bothering me. Dunno why.”

“Right.”

“It’s nothing.”

Gabe nods. “I dunno how else to put this, kid. But… I know a binder when I see it.”

Jesse’s face heats up. “I dunno what--”

“It’s ok! I just thought- It’s not a _problem_ , I mean...”

The kid's suddenly fascinated by the carpet.

Gabe shakes his head. “I meant to say- _here_.” He rolls up his hoodie, showing Jesse the faded scars just below each nipple. “I get it,” he adds.

Jesse looks at him in the eye, differently than before. “You’re... like that?”

“Like you?"

Jesse nods cautiously.

Gabe puts a hand on his back. "Yeah. It’s gonna be alright, kid. I remember being your age.”

“Does Jack know?”

Gabe can’t help but laugh. “‘Course he does. You don’t have to worry about us.” His arm wraps around Jesse’s shoulder, squeezing him playfully. "You should probably worry about Jack's _cooking_ , but... not about this."

Jesse feels the second wide smile come across his face since he got here.

-

Gabe joins his partner by the sink.

“So?”

“I was right.” Gabe takes the towel and starts drying the clean dishes.

 _“Really?_ You told him we can get him whatever he needs, right?”

Gabe looks over. “One day at a time. Poor kid’s probably in shock.”

Jack gets back to work. “I still can't believe we're doing this.”

“Still have doubts?”

Jack shakes his head. “No. We’re gonna be… Gabe, we're gonna be _the_ _best_ dads in the world.”

“Is that so?” Reyes chuckles. He hasn’t seen Jack this excited in a while.

“Hell yeah.” He stacks the plates and puts them on the shelf.

Jesse walks into the kitchen, hair brushed back. “Need some help?”

Jack turns around, crouching down and hugging him. “We’re good.”

The kid nods, smiling.

“C’mon.” He walks towards the door, grabbing the keys off the table and putting his coat on.

Gabe and Jesse follow suit.

Once again, Jack gets down to Jesse’s height. “Hey, uh... we're gonna be here no matter what, ok? We’re a family now.”

Jesse’s eyes sting. “Family.”

“Yeah, family. You, Gabe, me? We’re all here for each other.”

Jesse puts his arms around Jack’s neck. “Thank you.”

Jack’s beaming.

Gabe puts a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”

Jack stands and holds up the keys. “You driving?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was a quick one, but I wanted this in there before the next, bigger chapter I'll have out in 2017. Gabe and Jack being happy and being awesome dads is honestly keeping me sane through the last few days of this awful year.
> 
> As always, I love feedback/comments/whatever.
> 
> P.S. I know the structure doesn't really make sense considering this is supposed to be Jesse recalling the memory to Hanzo and it includes scenes without him, but oh well. I couldn't _not_ include excited-as-hell-to-be-a-dad Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse opens the door slowly, pulling up on the handle to keep it from squeaking. Once he's in the clear, he takes a step inside and pulls off his shoes. He'd been out with some friends, and lost track of the time.

At least, that's what he came up with on the way back.

He steps into the living room and barely has one foot on the stairs when he hears Gabe clearing his throat behind him.

_Shit._

"Morning."

Jesse turns around sheepishly. " _Mierda, lo siento je-_ " He stops when he sees a wide grin on Gabe's face.

"Sorry for what?" He's beaming.

"Staying out. I know-"

" _Cálmate_ , Jess!" He chuckles. "I'm not mad."

"You're... not?"

Gabe turns and opens the freezer. "No. In fact, we're gonna celebrate." He pulls out a carton of ice cream.

Jesse's stunned. "I don't get it."

"It's your first time sneaking out!" It's between a tease and congratulations.

"Christ. You're serious, aren't you?"

"Only took you eight years, but I guess it's better late than never." He waves Jesse over, and they sit at the counter beside one another.

"Where's Jack?"

"Getting some beauty sleep," Gabe chuckles.

"So you've just been waiting for me, in the dark, this whole time?"

"It's a big night!" He takes a spoonful and hands it off to Jesse.

" _Estás loco_."

Gabe crosses his arms. "You'd rather have me lecturing you right now?"

Jesse takes a bite and hands it back. "Can't argue with that."

"Y'know, tomorrow's the eighth anniversary of when we picked up _your_ sorry ass." He nudges Jesse playfully.

Jesse steals the carton back and grins. "I take it we're gonna renew our vows, then?"

"Of all the traits in the world, you had to pick up being a smartass."

"Learned from the two biggest ones I know."

"Fair enough," Gabe laughs. "Hey, uh... I got something for you, kid."

Jesse hands the carton back. "Yeah?"

Gabe reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a folded stack of paper.

"We were gonna wait till your birthday, but... I figured, y'know?"

Jesse looks far less amused. He takes the papers from Gabe's hand and unfolds them carefully.

Gabe watches as Jesse's face goes from confusion to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

" _Sin puta manera_." He looks over at the man with pure awe. "Gabe, you got-"

"We got the papers."

" _How?_ I thought-"

"Still got a ton of paperwork to fill out, and Jack says they're gonna make us jump through hoops to get you approved through the hospital, but... I made a promise, Jesse." His voice holds the faintest sign of faltering. "I'm not about to break it now."

Jesse throws his arms around him, tears already coming hot down his face. _"_ _Gracias. Tanto."_  The words get muffled by Gabe's hoodie.

"You've made me prouder than I thought possible, kid. You're the best thing to happen in my life. _Our_ _lives._  Wouldn't be the same without you."

All Jesse can do is nod against the fabric, holding him tighter.

Gabe takes the carton and tosses it back into the freezer. "We could both use some sleep, Jess."

He nods, eyes poring over the document in his hands.

Gabe puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

"Thank you. Thank you, Gabe." It's the only sentence he can form.

Reyes smiles, gets one last look at Jesse before going up the stairs.

_"Don't mention it, kiddo."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I wrote another chapter. This is one I had in my head for a while, and it was really fun to write. Next one's gonna be Jesse's first day in Overwatch, and in the chapter(s?) after that comes the angst that I tagged ( o o)
> 
> UPDATE: this is a lie


	5. Chapter 5

_“It hurts, darlin’.”_ He leans forward, dropping his head on the man's shoulder.

“I know.” Hanzo wraps a sure arm around his partner’s back. “It can wait.”

 _"Nah."_ Jesse shakes his head, sniffling. _“Might as well finish it.”_

“I’m with you, Jesse.” He takes the man’s hand. “Nothing can hurt you here.”

“D’ya think he’s still out there? Either of 'em?”

Hanzo’s eyes shift.

“I miss ‘em. All of ‘em. Lena, Rein, the whole bunch. It felt like we had something, y’know? 'S almost like... family.”

“My brother, as well.”

Jesse nods. “It felt like it could never end.”

“Maybe it was no one’s fault. Perhaps... it was simply too much to last.”

“Then why’d they just up and vanish? Man only does that when there’s somethin' he can’t face."

“I’m sorry, Jesse.” He leans over, arm around him.

McCree drags the bottle off of the floor and holds it up to the sky, gauging what’s left.

Hanzo stands and holds out his hand. “Let’s get something else.”

Jesse takes his hand and gets up for the first time in hours. His back it tight, but otherwise it feels good to stand. He leans over the counter as Hanzo starts boiling some water.

“Who do you remember the most?”

Jesse sighs. “Gabe's the first one I ever met.”

“And Ana?”

“She treated me like I was her own, too.” He shrugs. “Guess I had a few like that by the time it was over.”

“Tell me about... what it was like.”

“Blackwatch?”

Hanzo nods.

“Y’know, when Gabe picked me up from the station, I thought I was done. Thought… they were gonna keep me holed up someplace forever. I didn’t know they were military. Guess after awhile, it didn’ matter anyways. We were family.”

“So they didn’t tell you about it until later?”

“Didn’t _exist_ until just before I was old enough to join.” He smiles weakly. “Though I guess even then, I was still too young.”

“But you don’t regret it.”

"'Course not." Jesse shakes his head. “Best years of my life.” He looks up. “Other than now, ‘course.”

“What do you remember the most?”

Jesse looks down to his arm, turning it over and inspecting the design.

"You were on a mission, correct?"

"Yeah." He closes a fist, watching the metal plates shift. "They never did forgive themselves. Thought it was all their fault."

"Let's start there."

Jesse’s eyes are tired, but he still seems determined. Hanzo's right; as much as it hurts to think about, it might help to let it out. To let someone else carry it.

He takes a deep breath.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a while. I've been distracted with work and other projects and general Life Stuff, but I really wanted to update this. Next chapter should be a long one! Thanks to anyone who's sticking with me here, my life is kind of a mess right now.


	6. Chapter 6

The city’s been quiet ever since the evacuation. This late in the day, the sky’s blood red; if they weren’t hunting down the last remaining Omnics, you might even call it peaceful.

“Sector’s clear.”

Jack taps the comms link on his visor. “Clear over here, too. Gonna catch the chopper and we’ll swing back around to get you two. Copy?”

“Copy.” Gabriel holsters his shotguns, watching the kid turn the corner all dramatic like he’s in a spy movie. He laughs as Jesse holds out his revolver with both hands.

“Who’re you trying to impress?”

He looks back, clearly a bit embarrassed that his boss was right behind him.

“Think we’re gonna head back, kid. Good work today.”

“Just one last street.”

Gabe rolls his eyes. “We don’t get paid by the hour.” He watches Jesse turn the corner.

“Well, what if we missed one?”

“Go for it.” He leans against the building behind him. It's only a few moments before Jesse's comms click on again.

“Alright, _now_ we’re done," He brags.

"Glad we made sure to-" Gabe’s head snaps to the right as the roar of a Bastion unit cuts through the silence.  _“JESSE!”_ Reyes pulls out his shotguns, eyes wild as he sprints down the street. He  slams back against the wall, dragging the kid to safety and putting three rounds into the fucking thing.

“Gabe? What’s going on?” Jack comes in over comms.

“Kid’s hurt.” Gabe kneels down and pulls him into a sitting position. _“Fuck,_ he’s hurt bad.”

“Throw a beacon down. We’ll get him to Angela as soon as we can.”

Jesse’s biting back his groans, bleeding out and still trying to look tougher than he is. He can make out the man's face, but the edges of his vision are getting splotchy.

“I’m right here, ok? Just try to lift- _shit._ Ok. Ok, just stay with me Jess, alright? I’m right here. We’re gonna-”

“Gabe, we need that beacon _now.”_

 _“I KNOW.”_ He curses, letting go of Jesse just long enough to rip the beacon fastened to his chest and throw it out onto the cement. “It’s out.”

“We’ll be there in four. Can you hold position?”

 _“Just get down here.”_ The words tear out of his throat.

“Affirmative.” There’s an unfamiliar fear in his voice.

“Gabriel?” It’s Angela. “Gabriel, what happened?”

“Bastion…” He’s crying through gritted teeth, inspecting the damage. “Tore up his arm. It’s not good.”

“Administer the clotting serum if you’re able. We’ll be there soon.”

_Serum._

_Patch?_

_No. Syringe._

“Hey, Jess? Keep those eyes open. I’m right here.” He opens the canister tied around his waist, pulls out the tube, bites off the cap, and lifts Jesse’s arm just enough to reach with his other hand. _“Sorry.”_ He winces as he jams the needle into the kid’s forearm, holding back the urge to throw up as he screams.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ He keeps Jesse’s arm up, feeling the blood run hot between his fingers as he shifts his eyes to the horizon.

 _“Made a… mess of things.”_ The kid chokes out a laugh.

Gabe looks down. “You’re gonna be ok. Just keep talking.”

 _“Lo siento jefe.”_ He’s fading fast.

“Don’t you go out on me, kid. Jess? _Fuck.”_ He watches the kid’s head go slack.

“We’re almost there. How’s his condition?”

“Kid's out cold. This doesn't look good, Z.”

“It’s most likely due to the shock.” Her voice is tauntingly confident. “We’re almost there, Gabriel. Just hold your position.”

He takes McCree in his arms, whole body wired on fear and anger. Jesse’s hat drops onto the ground as his head falls back.

 _“You're not going anywhere, mijo.”_ He swallows as the sound of the chopper gets closer. _“I got you.”_

“Landing in thirty. Can you carry him?”

_“Don’t you go on me, kid.”_

_“Gabriel?”_

Jack’s voice pulls him back to reality. “I- _yeah.”_ Gabe heaves upward, hands gripping tighter when he sees the blood pooling where the kid just was. He jogs toward the chopper as it lands, sprinting up the ramp and rushing past the team towards the medbay.

“Jesse.” Angela’s expression is stern as Gabe lays him down on the table.

“What do we-”

“We’re not losing anyone today, Gabriel.” She looks around quickly before grabbing a pair of gloves and pulling them on. "Not on my watch.”

_Shit._

Gabe runs back out and grabs the kid’s hat off of the ground. He takes one last look at the blood on the ground, charred metal from the Bastion unit just a few feet away. The chopper’s already three feet off the ground when he climbs back on.

Jack takes his hand and pulls him up. Reyes collapses into his arms, exhausted.

 _“Hey, we got him.”_ He puts a hand on the back of his partner's head.  _"We got him."_

The hat slips from Gabe's fingers, still trembling and tacky with blood.

 

-

 

Gabriel steps out of the shower. He doesn’t have the energy to bother putting any clothes on, so he walks back to the bed and sits at the end, massaging his stinging eyes. He looks up as the door opens and Jack steps inside. Neither of them are in the mood to talk, but a word hasn’t been said between them in almost an hour.

“How you holding up?” Morrison sits down beside him, rubbing the back of his neck. Gabe doesn’t need to see his face to tell he’s a wreck, too.

“This is our fault.” His hands sit awkwardly on his thighs, not sure what to do with themselves.

“Gabe... Nobody could’ve seen it coming.” It sounds rehearsed.

“I don’t-” He cuts off, that anger boiling just below the surface. It’s something he’s never quite felt before. It feels like helplessness. It feels like drowning. He hates it.

Jack nods in understanding. “You don’t mean just today.”

"Of course I don't." His nails dig into his palms.

"It was his choice to join, same as us. There isn't a rulebook here." He didn't mean for it to sound as cold as it came out. Jack puts an arm around his partner. He presses his lips onto the man’s head when it falls onto his shoulder, skin still warm from the shower. “He’s gonna make it. In a few hours, he’ll be awake again. He’s not going anywhere.”

_"I know."_

"He's tougher than we give him credit for. Not like we didn't get into our share of fuck-ups."

 Gabe lets out a sad laugh at the thought. “Yeah. Kid’s probably gonna be bragging about it for the rest of his life.”

Jack smiles, rubbing his shoulder. “Probably already driving Angela crazy with jokes about... hands or something.”

His partner sits up straight, wiping his eyes. “I love you, Jackie.” He turns and wraps the man in his arms. _“I love you.”_

 

-

 

Angela presses her wristband against the door, and it slides open. She sees that Jesse's awake, and knocks on the wall.

“Are you doing alright?”

“Fine. But y'know doc, I could really use a _hand_ with this pillow.”

She scoffs, walking over and shifting it up for him. _“Ich nehme das als ein ja.”_

He looks down in disbelief. “It’s really gone… just like that.”

“The tissue was too damaged to repair in time, unfortunately.”

“Feels weird as hell, Ang.” He sits up, gently touching the bandages with his hand and wincing.

“It may take a while for you to become accustomed to its absence. But, you shouldn’t worry about that right now.”

“Right. Well, thanks.”

She finishes scribbling something down on her tablet before putting it on the table. “Just doing my job.”

His eyes light up. “Where are-”

“They’re fine. I was going to call them down now, if you're feeling alright with visitors?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

She picks up her comms unit and switches channels. “Gabriel? Oh, Jack. He's awake, if you want to come see him.” She nods. “Alright.”

“Am I good to go?”

“You’ll want to stay in here for the night, at least. I have a few more tests I want to run, and we need to make sure it's scarring properly.”

“Sounds good.” He sits up.

“Well, I'll give you some privacy. I’ll be in my office.”

“Thanks, doc.”

She picks up her kit and heads for the door.

Jesse lifts up his arm as far as he can, feeling a little dizzy at the sight of it. It’s like he can still flex the muscles that were there, but… it doesn’t do anything. It doesn't hurt much, but it feels tight towards the end.

The door clicks open.

“Jesse.” Reyes leads the way, moving quickly across the room and stopping beside the bed. Jack's not far behind.

“Hope you guys weren’t too worried.” Jesse puts on a false grin, feeling worse about their expressions than the reason he's here to begin with.

Gabe doesn’t respond, only leans down to hug the kid.

“Really, I’m not mad or anything-"

“I know.” Jack takes his hand and squeezes it. “I know. Angela’s gonna keep you in here for a few days, I take it?”

“Just for tonight.”

"And you're doing ok?" Jack's voice is devoid of the commanding confidence he's used to.

He shrugs. "This side's a little lighter, but... yeah."

Gabe holds out Jesse's hat. “Almost left it.”

McCree takes it. “You bring me some flowers and chocolate, too?”

Gabe snorts. “Less than a day and you’re already back at it.”

“A scratch like this doesn't change shit.” He motions over to the table. “Can you…?”

“Yeah.” Gabe walks over and grabs the bottle off the counter, pulling out one of the grey capsules and handing it to Jesse. He watches the kid swallow it dry, tilting his head back.

“Ang says in a couple months I’m gonna get a new one anyway. Hope the rest of you don't get too jealous.” He smiles as they both laugh.

“We’ll see about that. You need anything?”

“I’m good."

“Alright.” Gabe ruffles his hair. “Just glad to see you're ok."

"Likewise."

"You should probably get some rest, kid."

Jesse nods.

"Fareeha and Ana are probably gonna stop by in a bit.” Jack puts a hand on his partner's shoulder.

_“Los quiero muchachos.”_

Reyes nods, fidgeting with the tags around his neck. _“Yo también te quiero, Jess.”_

"Love you, Jesse." Jack waves before turning to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Did that.
> 
> I don't know what comes after this, but I'm not ready to call this completed _just_ yet.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work and want to toss me some change/see what i'm into, check out my tumblr: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)


End file.
